Stuck In a Dream
by Starskulls
Summary: The Storm Hawks and Fallen Angels save two people from a Cyclonian wreckage, Raven and Kite. They come aboard the Condor and they make friends with the teams and everything seems normal. Or is it? Arguements break out and jealousy errupts and soon the Storm Hawks and Angels will find out that Raven and Kite aren't all what they seem... A collaboration with Midnighter12
1. Chapter 1

**Hey again! This is a story that Midnighter12 and I have written together! We took turns in writing chapters and Midnighter12 wrote this first one! The credit goes to her for this one. We hope you enjoy! xxx**

Through the clouds of Atmos, a cyclonian battle ship was slowly going down in flames and smoke. Talons were frantically jumping off the ship to save themselves, although a few of them were quick enough to save a box of doughnuts each.

What none of them knew was that a young fourteen year old girl and boy were standing on the edge of the hanger bay, watching the Talons flee. The girl had raven coloured hair with hot pink eyes that frightened anyone who dared look at them. She had pale skin and a slim figure and she wore tattered blue shorts and a pink t-shirt. The boy next to her was holding her tightly to his chest whilst using his free hand to hold the burn on her arm. He was fit for his age, wavy brown hair, lightly tanned skin and ocean blue eyes. He was wearing khaki shorts which were burnt and torn as well as his green t-shirt. They weren't related, they were really close friends because they had met when they were both four years old.

Raven turned to Kite, her pink eyes locked on his blue ones. "You remember the plan?" she said sternly. Kite nodded "Yes." They both closed their eyes and they both jumped off the destroyed Cyclonian battle cruiser, spiralling down as they went. Caddie was flying round the cruiser, looking for something or anything useful and when she stopped when she saw two people falling and that they had obviously jumped off the ship. Her comm-link on her belt flashed Bow's name. "Sis," Bow said worriedly, "Where are you?" Caddie un-hooked the comm-link off her belt and spoke into it, "Bow I just saw two people jump off the ship, but they don't look like Cyclonians."

Caddie was about to continue of what she saw when her brother interrupted, "C, stay away from them." Caddie rolled her eyes, typical Aerrow. As always he disagreed with her!

"Aerrow, they jumped off a burning ship without a parachute, I have to go and help." Caddie replied and she switched off her comm-link before Aerrow could protest anymore and hooked it back on her belt.

Raven held Kite's hand as tight as she could; she was having second thoughts about the plan but then she heard the roar of a skimmer engine. "Raven open your eyes, we are saved." Kite said while panting heavily as Caddie flew underneath them. Kite landed on the back of the skimmer behind Caddie, but Raven landed on the wing with a hard THUMP! Pain vibrated up her body but quickly faded when Kite took hold of her hand. "Thank you," said Kite and Raven looked at her gratefully.

"Don't thank me just yet." Caddie snapped back as she dodged a part of the ships engine that almost fell on top of them. Okay maybe that was a little harsh, Caddie thought as she flew away from the falling wreckage and into the clear blue skies where the Condor was waiting.


	2. Chapter

**Okay just to let you know, this was an extra part of chapter 1. Midnighter12 wrote this so credit goes to her! Enjoy! xxxx**

Meanwhile, the battle was over and the Fallen Angels and the Storm Hawks were waiting for Caddie on the Condor. Finn was playing and torturing his guitar, Piper was in her crystal lab, Junko was in the kitchen, Stork was driving, Aerrow was talking to his older sister and her team and Radarr was asleep. "Bow, can you please tell Finn to stop playing the stupid guitar," Eclipse yelled angrily. How hard was it to catch a wink of sleep? Bow shot a stern look to her brother and Aerrow nodded. "FINN," Aerrow yelled tapping Finn on the shoulder. Finn spun round and saw his best friend and stopped playing. "What?!" he yelled back. Couldn't he see that he was getting his rock on? "Please give it a rest, remember that some members of my sister's team have anger issues and your guitar is not helping." Aerrow said in the nicest way as possible.

"~Caddie to Condor~ Come In Condor~" Caddie said into her comm-link. Where are they, she thought. All of a sudden, the Pioneer, which looked a lot like the Condor, appeared out of nowhere.

"~The Pioneer to Caddie~ Come in Caddie~" a male voice said.

"~Caddie here, Ash I am glad to hear your voice~" Caddie said happily.

"~Hey Caddie, where's Bow and the others? ~" Ash replied

"~ They're on the Condor with Aerrow. Ash can you open the bay doors please. ~"

"~Right, on it~" Ash replied, the bay doors opened and Caddie landed, she helped Raven off the wing and Kite got off the back. They then both sat down on a nearby crate and Raven rubbed her burn tenderly. The sound of padded feet running was echoing though the empty corridors. "Rebel, come here boy," Caddie yelled and patted her knees. Just then a track beast appeared at the top of the stairs that lead in to the hanger. "Rebel, come here boy." Caddie said again. The track beast, which acted like a dog, ran down the steps and leapt on to Caddie, causing her to fall over backwards. "I hope you have been good Rebel" Caddie said pushing Rebel off her.

Ash came in to the hanger with the first aid kit and a tray with three mugs on it. "Rebel, sit!" Caddie said as she got up to take the first aid kit off Ash. "What are your names?" Caddie asked as she treated Raven wounds with a Nil crystal. "My name's Raven and his name is..." Raven started but Kite finished for her.

"Kite, so what's your name then?" Kite asked as he watched Caddie treat Raven's burn. Rebel started to growl at Kite as he got close to Caddie. "Caddaline, but everyone calls me Caddie" Caddie answered. Rebel started to grow louder, not liking the look of Kite. "REBEL!" Caddie yelled. Ignoring Caddie, Rebel pounced at Kite to pin him to the floor but he felt Caddie's grip on his tail as she pulled him back. "Rebel! What's gotten into you?" Caddie scolded. Rebel whimpered but he gave Kite one more growl before scampering from the room.

**There you have it! First chapter done **_**'applause for Mid'**_** Now we would like some reviews or you wont hear from us again! REVIEWS plz!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello again! Sorry this story hasn't been updated in a while! Okay this chapter was written by me and I hope you like it. By the way, thanks for all the reviews you guys left! It means a lot to us.**

Caddie stared after him; that was weird. He never did that to anyone well, except Finn. Kite seemed to notice this too as did Kite and Raven. "Animals are kind of like that with me" Kite said as Caddie turned back to look at him.

"It's true" Raven added smiling as she sipped her drink. Caddie laughed as she finished bandaging Raven's wound and put the first aid kit back in a nearby cupboard.

"Okay, you should try not to touch it but it should heal in a day or two" Caddie informed her.

"Thanks" Raven replied stiffly. Caddie raised an eyebrow; there was something about these two that didn't seem right.

"Are you a sky knight?" Kite asked curiously and Raven's eyes came up from her mug.

"Yes I am a sky knight along with my twin brother Aerrow and older sister Bow" Caddie explained, "Though Aerrow has his own squadron called the Storm Hawks and I'm in the squadron called the Fallen Angels and Bow is the leader seeing as she's older than me." Kite and Raven exchanged looks at this but turned their attention back to Caddie. "So how did you guys end up on the battle cruiser?" Caddie asked. Raven tensed and Kite hesitated for a second and was about to answer when the horn of the Condor was heard.

"They're here and Bow wants you to go there!" Ash called, "Okay!" Caddie called back and she started to make her way to her skimmer but Kite stopped her.

"Please if it's not too much trouble, can we meet the Storm Hawks and the rest of your squadron?" Kite asked although it was more like begging and Raven nodded in agreement eagerly. Caddie considered the request for a moment. Two kids falling from a cruiser, a cyclonian cruiser for a fact. They must know something that could help them defeat their enemies so it couldn't hurt.

"Sure, Kite you and Raven have to sit on the wing of my skimmer because there isn't much room" Caddie said looking at her skimmer.

"Okay" Kite said happily and Raven hopped up from her seat excitedly.

"Raven, you don't talk much do you?" Caddie said looking at the pink eyed girl before her. Raven's smile wavered for a minute but then returned as Kite came to her defence.

"She tends not to talk a lot so I do most of it for her" Kite explained putting a hand on her shoulder. Good point, Caddie thought as she sat on her skimmer whilst Raven and Kite got ready to jump onto the wings. Caddie then revved the engine and sped out of the hanger bay, fast enough for Raven and Kite to jump onto the wings of her skimmer as they deployed. Piper was peering through the periscope on the Condor for Caddie. When she stopped her, she alerted the others who then headed to the hanger bay to greet her. Piper was about to go with them but stopped when a flash of black hair caught her eye.

She spun back to the scope, thinking it was Master Cyclonis but relaxed when she saw it was one of the people that Caddie had found. Eager to see who they were, Piper ran to the hanger bay after her friends. Caddie landed in the hanger bay with rough landing and skidded across the floor and stopped with a halt. Raven and Kite had managed to jump off before the wings went back in and now they stood beside the skimmer staring at the squadrons. Caddie hopped off her skimmer and went forward to a concerned Aerrow and Bow.

"Caddie next time you decide to go collecting people who jump of cyclonian cruisers, listen to us first" Bow instructed and Caddie nodded her head in reply.

Aerrow raised his eyes from his sister to the two strangers before him. "Who are you?" Aerrow asked.

Raven and Kite exchanged looks and Kite stepped forward, "My name is Kite and this is my friend Raven" Kite said gesturing to himself and Raven.

Not wanting to be rude in front of new comers, Junko stepped forward, "Nice to meet you, I'm Junko" Junko said offering his hand.

Kite smiled and shook it warmly. "Raven and I have heard so many stories about the Storm Hawks but sadly we have not heard of the Fallen Angels since we come from Atmos and not the Far side" Kite said looking at the squadron.

Hail stepped forward, "No worries, you know us now" he said brightly.

Bow also stepped forward, "Well my name is Bow and this is Hail, Scope my sky monkey, Jazz, Ash you've already met on our other ship, Blur, Delta and Cub. Oh and Rebel too" she said introducing them all who gave the pair waves and smiles.

"Nice to meet you all" Kite said and Raven gave a small wave. Aerrow was about to introduce himself and his team but Kite raised his hand, "We already know who you are. You're the sky knight Aerrow, Piper is the navigator, Finn is the wingman, Junko is the mechanic, Stork is the pilot and Radarr is you're friend and co-pilot" Kite answered. Aerrow was speechless, they even knew their positions!

Piper looked at the pair for a moment as a question popped into her mind, "So how did you end up on the battle cruiser?" she asked. Caddie turned her head for the answer that Kite was going to give.

Kite sighed and shook his head, "It's a long story."

**Well that's the next chapter done so I hope its okay! The next chapter will be written by Midnighter12 but if you want to see what we have in store for you, reviews please!**


End file.
